


The Beautiful New kid

by Plz_Humor_My_Ships



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Cute, Cute Mark, Fluff, Happy, Highschool AU, M/M, Multiple Endings, Sad, Septiplier - Freeform, Shy!Mark, mario - Freeform, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plz_Humor_My_Ships/pseuds/Plz_Humor_My_Ships
Summary: Mark is in love with the beautiful new kid but is too shy to confront him. But maybe they can bond over something they both love? Or will Mark just walk away from his only chance.This is an interactive story. The link to it is inside.It's really good i'm not kidding.Just small swearing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HEY It is awesome that anyone actually read this wow.  
> PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS  
> And Kudos is possible  
> THIS WAS FUN TO MAKE AND I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT AS MUCH AS I DO.

Hey guys this is the link to the story.  
There are about three endings.

-Good  
-Good  
-Bad

TRY TO FIND ALL OF THEM <3

I really hope you guys like this cause it was hard but really, REALLY fun to make. If you like it please leave a comment. If you don't like it please leave a comment

BUH BYE

 

https://writer.inklestudios.com/stories/4b9d/   
Link ^

**Author's Note:**

> HEY It is awesome that anyone actually read this wow.  
> PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS  
> And Kudos is possible  
> THIS WAS FUN TO MAKE AND I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT AS MUCH AS I DO.


End file.
